


Earth Angel

by akimbo628



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Forbidden Love, HS AU, M/M, One Shot, Sappy, Schmoop, Slow Dancing, doo-wop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akimbo628/pseuds/akimbo628
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1954: It’s the annual Winter Formal at Lawrence High, and Dean promised to save Castiel a dance. </p>
<p>Based on the song “Earth Angel” by The Penguins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Angel

Dean strides into the heavily decorated gym of Lawrence High School. It’s the annual Winter Formal, and Dean wishes that he could be somewhere else tonight. Anywhere else, really; he doesn’t care. The reasons why he even bothers donning his monkey suit and showing up to this sappy love-fest are purely sacrificial. 

First of all, his brother, Sam, did him the kind favor of informing his mother of the upcoming dance, so there was no way of “accidentally” missing it. If Mary wanted Dean to go to the dance, _Dean was going to the dance._ He understands why his mother is so insistent on him doing these social events, as tacky as they may seem; she just wants to see her son be happy. And perhaps meet a nice girl. Too bad that won’t be happening anytime soon. Not that Dean has trouble finding girls who are interested, because girls are _definitely_ interested. Girls practically go out of their way just to get his attention. He even turned down a dame when she asked him to the formal. He doesn’t want to mislead anyone, so he just spouts some crap about being a “lone wolf,” a guy who doesn’t want to be tied down to one girl, which makes them love him even more, to his dismay. 

Second of all, he promised to save someone a dance. A very special someone indeed. 

Dean’s eyes search the dimly lit gym for a familiar face. A face embellished with blue eyes that both calm him like the sea and rouse him like a storm. A pair of lips brandishing a smile so shy one minute, and becomes wry with a sarcastic quip the next. A head mopped with chocolate brown hair that messily stuck out in random places, as if he just rolled out of bed. 

He isn’t surprised when a different familiar face finds him. Disappointed, but not surprised.

“Dean!” Lisa Braeden calls out enthusiastically as she runs over to the corner where Dean is standing. 

Lisa Braeden. The girl who asked Dean to the formal. Lisa took the rejection well, it seems. She really is a nice girl. Just not Dean’s type.

“Hiya, Lisa,” Dean says as Lisa pulls him into a tight hug. Dean mirrors the hug with feigned interest, hoping to deter any sign of indifference. Because why wouldn’t a seventeen year old boy not want to receive hugs from the prettiest and most popular girl in school?

“So, I see you’re not with anyone…”

“Yes, ma’am. Just like I said, dates aren’t really my thing,” Dean reminded her as his eyes still searched every corner of the room, hoping to find bright blue eyes and a disheveled mop of hair.

“If you say so, Dean… You could still dance with me, though. There’s no harm in that,” Lisa insists with a hopeful yet alluring look in her eyes.

“Um…I’m good. Thanks though,” Dean stammers, “But I’m not really the dancing kind.” This was completely untrue however; when a good song is playing, Dean could actually cut the rug like a pro. But Lisa doesn’t need to know that.

“Aw, you’re no fun…” Lisa looks down and crosses her arms, disappointment palpable in her voice, “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. Thank you, though, Lisa. Have fun. Talk to friends. Don’t bother with a bum like me,” Dean chuckles lightly to ensure her that he will indeed be okay without her.

“Okay…Just let me know if you change your mind.” She gives him a halfhearted smile and then runs over to her group of friends.

Once he is alone again, Dean continues his fervent monitoring of the gymnasium. He sees some of his friends scattered around the room: Charlie and Jo smoking near the opened window while having what appeared to be a hilarious conversation, Benny and his longtime girlfriend, Andrea, sitting at a table while staring into each other’s eyes sappily, Pamela and Ash sneaking hooch in the darkest corner, Gabriel and Chuck failing miserably at trying to follow the newest dance crazes. He even spots Sammy on the dancefloor with his new sweetheart, Jessica. They gaze into each other’s eyes as they dance hand-in-hand at a slow pace, completely ignoring the rhythm of the current song playing. Dean smiles fondly at the scene before him. He’s so happy for his little brother, he really is. He just hopes that, perhaps one day, he too can have a profound bond with someone he loves so dearly.

Then he feels as if electricity runs through his body as he notices a pair of smoldering blue eyes boring into his.

Castiel is standing by the punchbowl, awkwardly fiddling with the blue tie hanging from his neck. He smiles that little, mischievous half smile of his at Dean, the one that drives him crazy. Dean beams in response and gives him a small wave, then saunters over to where Castiel is standing. 

“Look who showed up,” Castiel quips with a smirk on his face. 

“Of course! I’d never miss an opportunity to see you make an ass of yourself on a dancefloor,” Dean says with an impish grin on his face.

“Well, unfortunately for you, I don’t dance.”

“Not even a little?” 

“Not even a little,” Castiel banters as he purses his lips. 

“Huh. That’s a shame. Ya see…” Dean lowers his tone just the slightest as he says, “I promised someone that I would save them a dance. And I was hoping to keep that promise.”

Castiel’s eyes widen as he realizes that Dean is actually being serious. “…Dean, um, I was just joking before. I mean, I—I don’t think we—how can we dance in front of all these people..?” He wishes more than anything that he and Dean could share a slow dance, could share a kiss in public. But he knows how the world works. He knows that they must keep what they have hidden.

Dean considers what Castiel says for a moment. He knows that they could never have what Sam and Jess have; they could never have the luxury of displaying affection publically. However, Dean has learned that there are ways around the system. Whether it was sneaking kisses under the bleachers after practice or holding hands in dark movie theaters, any risk was worth taking for Cas. Nothing has stopped them yet, and nothing is certainly going to stop them tonight.

Dean locks eyes with a means of escape and quickly creates a plan. “Follow me,” he says as he waves Cas over to where Dean is headed. There is a door at the back of the gym that leads to the dumpsters in the alley out back. They should still be able to hear music from outside. It’s a long shot that the spot hasn’t been taken by stoners already, but it’s worth a try.

Dean and Castiel sneak through the door and thoroughly inspect the alley. With no indication of a stoner or anyone else in sight, Dean takes Cas into a tight, warm embrace.

“I’ve been dying all night to have this,” Dean whispered into Cas’ ear as he held him tighter and burrowed his head in the crook of his neck.

Cas hums in agreement as they both hear a new song begin to play.

__

> _Earth angel, earth angel_
> 
> _Will you be mine_
> 
> _My darling dear_
> 
> _Love you all the time_

Dean and Cas start swaying slowly to the sweet beat of the song. Their hands meld together as their eyes interlock.

__

> _I’m just a fool_
> 
> _A fool in love with you_

Dean smiles at the lyrics, because they fit how he’s been feeling so perfectly. He doesn’t care about what society expects of him. He doesn’t care that girls like him. He wouldn’t care if all the girls in the world liked him. He wants Cas. Only Cas. No one else. And if that makes him foolish, then let him be called the greatest fool of them all.

__

> _Earth angel, earth angel_
> 
> _The one I adore_
> 
> _Love you forever and ever more_
> 
> _I’m just a fool_
> 
> _A fool in love with you_

Castiel smiles back amorously, and Dean thanks whatever higher power is listening that such a beautiful creature could be looking at him like this. He doesn’t believe that he deserves this love, this admiration. But Castiel always tries to make him believe. He showers Dean with love and support, and, frankly, he doesn’t know where he would be without Cas by his side.

__

> _I fell for you and I knew_
> 
> _The vision of your loveliness_
> 
> _I hope and I pray that someday_
> 
> _I’ll be the vision of your happiness_

Castiel bites his lip, seeming to be considering something.

“What is it, Cas?”

Cas suddenly breaks out of his trance. “Hm? Oh, just thinking.”

“About…?” Dean wrinkles his eyebrows in slight confusion as he smirks in amusement.

__

> _Earth angel, earth angel_
> 
> _Please be mine_
> 
> _My darling dear_
> 
> _Love you all the time_
> 
> _I’m just a fool_
> 
> _A fool in love with you_

“You just…you make me really happy, Dean,” Cas holds eye contact with Dean as he speaks, imploring for him to understand what he is trying to say.

Dean feels like he could shoot into the sky like a rocket, and shower Cas with a thousand kisses. Instead, he just replies, “Me too, Cas. Me too.”

__

> _I fell for you and I knew_
> 
> _The vision of your loveliness_
> 
> _I hope and I pray that someday_
> 
> _That I’ll be the vision of your happiness_

Dean decides that isn’t enough for him. Castiel needs to know how he feels. He needs to know how much Dean needs him. How much Dean loves him.

“Cas.”

“Yes, Dean?”

“I—I love you. With everything I have I love you. I don’t care what people think. I don’t care, Cas. I love you, and that’s all that mat—“ 

Dean is interrupted by Cas pulling him into a long, passionate kiss.

__

> _Earth angel, earth angel_
> 
> _Please be mine_
> 
> _My darling dear_
> 
> _Love you all the time_

“I love you, too,” Cas breathed out as the two came up for air.

__

> _I’m just a fool_
> 
> _A fool in love with you_

And that’s all they’d ever need.


End file.
